First Sons
The First Sons are a secret society that appear in Infamous. Background The First Sons historical documents date to Medieval Europe, where the public thought they were witches or in league with Satan. Because of local suspicion, they fled to the New World by the 17th century. Once the organization had a satisfactory operation in America, they continued their meetings and experiments, concentrating on telekinesis, precognition and channeling. A large growth in membership occurred after the Civil War, but it was Richard Tate in 1892 that elevated the First Sons from fringe to influential puppet masters. Tate’s primary goal was to use technology to unlock the true power of mentalists. Tate believed developing technology, like the work of Thomas Edison, could enhance the group’s mental powers. After the death of Richard Tate, his son Alden was to become his heir. But a man known as Kessler joined the organization and seized control by winning members over with his innovative ideas, tossing Alden onto the streets as a homeless child. After his rise to power, Kessler took control of the First Sons’ ongoing projects, before ensuring they removed any contributions made by Richard from history. Kessler sped up progress on power-based technology, applying technology from the future to create the "Ray Sphere". With the advancing growth of the First Sons, the United States saw the organization as a threat to national security. The NSA sent John White and Lucy Kuo to infiltrate them. During the Ray Sphere’s development, John infiltrated their order by lying he was a low level mentalist. Over the course of the following months, they beat John and tortured him to encourage the growth of his abilities. One notable figure working for the First Sons after Kessler’s takeover was Sasha, a powerful mentalist who worked on the organization’s covert projects. Sasha liked Kessler and had a relationship with him, which proved unsustainable, with Sasha later attacking him in a fit of rage. They forced her to leave after this. After entering the organization, John soon entered Kessler’s inner circle. Kessler entrusted him with important missions. These included removing Sasha from their headquarters and holding the Ray Sphere while Kessler ran tests on it. The First Sons’ research and Kessler’s knowledge led to the Ray Sphere’s completion. The organization contacted Cole Macgrath, a bike courier, and paid him to deliver the Ray Sphere to the Historic District of Empire City. During his delivery, Kessler called Cole and told him to open the box. When Cole touched the Ray Sphere, it detonated, destroying six city blocks and killing thousands of people. After the blast, Kessler mobilized his followers and seized the Historic District. From this vantage point, he could see both Alden’s and Sasha’s movements and watched Cole accept his fate, becoming the city’s savior or destroyer. Kessler talked with Cole several times post-blast, including once when he gave Cole visions of the future. Kessler regained control over the Ray Sphere from Alden when Cole and his friend Zeke went to go take it. When they reached it, Kessler arrived from a helicopter just as Zeke tried to activate it. After failing, Kessler convinced Zeke to give the sphere to him, with promises to give him powers. When Cole arrived in the Historic District, Kessler made his move - with the Reapers and Dust Men weakened, the First Sons took control of the entire city. Wanting to testing Cole’s strength, they became desperate as Cole was so powerful they could not defeat him. Just as the military started to bomb Empire City, they sought to evacuate along with the Ray Sphere, but Cole defeated them in a long battle, capturing and activating it before the boat sent to evacuate it arrived. After defeating Kessler’s troops and securing the Ray Sphere, Kessler and Cole fought a grueling duel, and he defeated Kessler. With Kessler gone, he continued to hunt the First Sons along with Zeke, Warden Harms, and the police, believing them to have played a part in his girlfriend’s death. Harms who needed his help called Cole. Cole made his way to him, arriving in time to deflect a rocket fired at the Warden. Cole then defeated the rest of the First Sons. After this, it’s likely that Cole and the Police either finished them or the Beast killed them alongside everybody else in Empire City, putting an end to the organization. Personnel Richard Tate, who believed using technologies could enhance the mental abilities of the organization led the First Sons until his eventual death. Richard had groomed his son Alden to be an heir, but Kessler won the organization over and they kicked Alden out onto the streets. Kessler ushered in the First Sons modern incarnation, using his knowledge of the future to elevate them to where they could take over Empire City. First Sons soldiers wore metal gas masks and gas tanks, leather trench coats and combat boots. They had special abilities because of being conduits, like the ability to create a cloaking field or project themselves to be larger than they are. First Sons wielded weapons such as Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Miniguns, RPGs, Grenades, Drones, Mines, and turrets. Facilities The First Sons operated in Empire City, though had other branches in parts of the United States. Gallery Kessler original.jpg|The second leader of the First Sons, Kessler. FirstSons.png|First Sons soldiers. Category:Infamous Category:Secret Society Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:United States